Tell Me I Was Dreaming
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a 7th Heaven story where the Camden family has to try to move on after losing two main memebers of their family. Warning this is not an Annie or Lucy friendly fic.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Tell Me I Was Dreaming 1/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) or at Cha005@latech.edu 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to 7th Heaven except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions and this is my first 7th Heaven fiction so try to be a little gentle 

(Tell Me I Was Dreaming by Travis Tritt)
    
    "When I woke up this morning
    
    Wiped the sleep from my eyes
    
    Found a new day dawning
    
    And suddenly I realize
    
    You're gone"
    
    There was a knock at the door.
    
    "I'll be right back." Eric told Simon as he went to the door. He opened it and found Sergeant Michaels standing there. "I'm guessing by the look on your face that this isn't a social call." Eric said. 
    
    "No, Eric you might want to sit down before I give you the news." 
    
    "What happened?" Eric asked worried.
    
    "First where's Kevin?"
    
    Eric rolled over and reached for Annie. I've got to stop doing this he told himself as he grabbed his robe and headed downstairs. He was shocked to see Matt, Sarah, Mary and Carlos sitting at the kitchen table.
    
    "What are you all still doing here?" Eric asked.
    
    "We didn't feel right leaving just yet." Matt said.
    
    "We're all even considering staying here permanently." Mary said. 
    
    "Suit yourselves." Eric said as he grabbed an apple and headed back upstairs.
    
    "We have got to do something for him." Sarah said.
    
    "Maybe he needs to do this. Not everyone is like Kevin and goes straight back to work." Mary said.
    
    "But there has to be something we can do." Carlos said.
    
    "Well the least we can do now for him is to do the stuff around the house and everything." Matt said.
    
    "I just wish that was more we could do." Mary said.
    
    "Well until he ask for help there isn't anything we can do." Sarah said.
    
    "No this can't be true!" Kevin said mad.
    
    "I'm sorry Kevin, Eric but it is." The Sergeant said sadly.
    
    "Can we see them?" Eric asked.
    
    "They're going to need you to ID them anyway but I'm not sure that either of you are ready for that yet." 
    
    "ID them?" Kevin asked confused.
    
    "Their bodies."
    
    "No, I can't…" Kevin said as he started to cry.
    
    "I'll ID both of them." Eric said speaking up.
    
    "How are you going to tell the kids?" 
    
    "I don't know. I think I'm going to make sure it's Annie and Lucy and then I'll go from there."
    
    "If there is anything is I can do just ask ok?" Sergeant Michaels said meaning it.
    
    "Just take me to them ok?" Eric said.
    
    "How about you go home?" Roxanne said to Kevin as she came up to their desks.
    
    "No, there's not reason for me to go home when I can work." Kevin said annoyed.
    
    "Ok, but I don't think you're doing yourself any good by working."
    
    "How do you know what's good for me?" Kevin asked mad.
    
    "Calm down, Kevin. It was just a suggestion. That's all."
    
    "Well I don't need any of your suggestions. I just need to work." Kevin said as he opened the file.

"Fine, I'll try not to care about you anymore." Roxanne mumbled.


	2. Tell Me I Was Dreaming 2

Title: Tell Me I Was Dreaming 2/? Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) or at Cha005@latech.edu Disclaimer: These Characters belong to 7th Heaven except anyone you do not recognize. Warning: For those fans of Lucy and Annie I'm most say upfront this is not your fic. I can't stand the two of them so this really isn't a Lucy or Annie friendly fic. Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead. Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions and this is my first 7th Heaven fiction so try to be a little gentle.  
  
(Tell Me I Was Dreaming by Travis Tritt) "Tell me I was dreaming That you didn't leave me here to cry You didn't say you don't love me anymore And it was just my imagination telling lies Tell me that you didn't say goodbye"  
  
Ruthie held the picture close to her chest and let the tears come down. She couldn't seem to stop the tears anymore, no matter what she tried. She still couldn't believe that Lucy and her mother were gone. This wasn't supposed to happen. Lucy and Kevin were supposed to stay together and raise a family. Her mother was supposed to be here for every milestone in her life. I guess someone forgot to tell him that though. Ruthie thought.  
  
Eric came back into the house with Kevin. "We need to tell everyone." Eric told Kevin. "I can't." Kevin said truthfully. "I understand." "I'm just going to go to the apartment." Kevin said as he headed outside. Eric took a deep breath and tried to keep the little bit of composure he still had together. "Simon, Ruthie, Sam and David, can you all come down here?" He screamed upstairs. He then remembered how Annie had told him after his heart attack that she couldn't even imagine how she could ever tell this kids he didn't make it. "Dad, is everything ok?" Simon asked as he came downstairs with Cecilia. Eric was brought back into the now by Simon's words. "How about all of you sit down. We need to talk." Eric said as he sat down. "This can't be good." Ruthie told Peter as they sat down. "Guys I really don't know how to say this but your mom and Lucy were in a car accident tonight."  
  
"Are you planning on going home anytime soon?" Cecilia asked Simon as she sat down on the couch next to him. "What is there to go home to?" Simon asked. "Your family." "What family? Those people in my house aren't my family." "Yes, they are and you need to be with them." "Why? So we can all try to act like everything is ok? When we all know it's not." "And what do you think you're doing here exactly?" "Spending time with my girlfriend." "No, you're avoiding dealing with what is going on in your life." "You mean that Lucy and my mother are dead!" Simon screamed. "Yes you are." "Maybe that's the way I want to live." "But that isn't right." "How do you know?" "Because I can't possible imagine how living in a fantasy is better for you then living in the reality." "Well maybe it's just feels better."  
  
"This is the Camdens well Sarah and Matt's anyway. Leave a message and we'll get back to you as soon as we can." The answer machine beeped. "Matt, what are you? There's something very wrong. Mom and Lucy. they're dead. I need you to come home. Please Matt hurry home." Ruthie said as she started to cry. "We need you ok? We all need you." Ruthie said as she hung up the phone. "Matt!" Sarah screamed as she herd the message. "Sarah, what's wrong?" Matt asked worried as he came out of their bedroom. Sarah hit the replay button.  
  
"So are they finally asleep?" Matt asked Sarah as he came into the twins' room. "Yeah it took a long time. They just couldn't stop asking for your mom." "They're just having a really hard time dealing with this that's all." Matt said as he closed the door. "And you?" "I'm dealing." Matt said lying. "No you're not. You're just making the movements but you're not really dealing." Sarah said as they sat down on one the bed in the room they were staying in. "Well I don't really know what else to do. How exactly am I supposed to deal?" "Try saying goodbye." "How?" "However you want to." "See that's the problem. What if I don't want to say goodbye." Matt said as he started to cry. Sarah just held him knowing that there wasn't anything she could say now to help him.  
  
"Hey! You know I'm so glad to be back home. This flight was one of the worst I've been on in a long time." Mary said as she set her bags down and went into the living room where she found Carlos, her grandparents and George. "What's going on?" Mary asked worried. "Honey, maybe you should sit down." Carlos said as he went to her. "No, tell me what going on!" "You father called." The Colonial said getting up. "For what?" "Something happened." Ruth said. "What happened?" "There was a drunk driver and he hit the car that your mother and Lucy were in." "Are they ok?" "I'm sorry." Ruth started to say. "No! No, they're fine! I'll prove it, I'll just call them." Mary said picking up the phone. "Mary, they're not ok." Carlos said taking the phone from her. "No, you don't know them. They're fighters. They wouldn't just give up." Mary screamed. "Sweetie, they're gone. I know you don't want to hear me but it's true." Carlos said as Mary sank to the floor crying. "No, I didn't get to tell them bye!"  
  
"How are you feeling?" Carlos asked Mary as he came into to Simon's room where they were staying. "You mean am I staying calm so I don't end up in the hospital again?" "Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Carlos said sitting down next to her. "I know. I'm not about to do anything again that could put the baby in danger." "Good because I don't think I could take another scare like the one you gave me six months ago." "It scared me too. I can't believe I almost let my grief cause me to lose our baby." "You didn't mean to. I know that and so do you." "I know that. I just I'm worried that my family isn't ready for a new member of our family." "Well they can't really stop it." "I know but what if this just mess this up more?" "It won't. I think this can only make things better." "I hope so." Mary said putting her hands on her stomach.  
  
"Kinkirk!" The Chief screamed. Ben ran over to the Chief. "Yes?" "Your sister is on the phone. She says it's an emergency." "Thanks, Chief." Ben said as he picked up the phone. "Patty-Mary is everything ok?" Ben asked worried. "We need to go to Glenoak." "Ok why?" Ben asked confused. "Kevin need us." "Did he ask for us?" "No." "Then we shouldn't go." "You don't understand, Ben." "What I understand is that your just want to bug him and I'm not helping you." "Ben stop! Look something happened to Lucy." "What?" "She was killed and so was her mother." "Wait, how do you even know this?" "Kevin just called to tell me." "Is he ok?" "I don't think so." "Then we need to leave immediately." "That's what I said."  
  
"Kevin, maybe Roxanne is right." Ben said. "Why are you agreeing with her?" "Because what she says is true. You're working too hard." Patty-Mary said. "Not you two! Look I know what I'm doing." "Really then you're purposely not sleeping? And purposely not eating?" Ben asked. "Of course not!" "Then how can you claim you know what you're doing?" Patty-Mary asked. "Because it's working ok? I'm still living, aren't I?" "No you're not. You're not really. Can't you see that?" Ben said. "What exactly would you prefer I do?" "How about you get out of this apartment?" Patty-Mary suggested. "Why would I do that?" "Because seriously there's no reason for you to stay here anymore." Ben said. "But Lucy's here." "No Lucy's body is here but Lucy isn't." "But my family is." "Her family is. We are your family and we're in Buffalo which is where you should be." "How can I just leave?" "All we know is that you have to." 


	3. Tell Me I Was Dreaming 3

Title: Tell Me I Was Dreaming 3/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) or at Cha005@latech.edu 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to 7th Heaven except anyone you do not recognize. 

Warning: For those fans of Lucy and Annie I'm most say upfront this is not your fic. I can't stand the two of them so this really isn't a Lucy or Annie friendly fic.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions and this is my first 7th Heaven fiction so try to be a little gentle.  Hey I need a beta reader. Anyone want to help?

(Tell Me I Was Dreaming by Travis Tritt)
    
    "I'm in a state of confusion
    
    I hope things aren't what they seem
    
    If this is really happening
    
    Just let me go back to dream
    
    You're home"
    
    _"Eric, honey you need to get out of bed." Annie said._
    
    _Eric opened his eyes. "Annie, are you real?"_
    
    _"As real as I can be in a dream."_
    
    _"Oh." Eric said sadly. "So this isn't really you?"_
    
    _"Well this is me trying to help you any way."_
    
    _"Help me how?"_
    
    _"Help you by getting you to help the kids."_
    
    _"The kids are fine, Annie. I know what I'm doing."_
    
    _"No, you don't. You just think you do. You know Simon hasn't been home in months at least for anything other than to sleep, Ruthie isn't talking to anyone not even Peter. Sam and David have probably forgot what you look like since Sarah's been taking care of them. Matt and Carlos are trying to be the father but just aren't making it. Matt is hurting so much but he's trying to hide it all. And Mary can't even feel her grief because she's too worried about what the grief will do to the baby."_
    
    _"Have you been keeping track of the family for up there?"_
    
    _"Someone has to since you're not."_
    
    _"How is Lucy?"_
    
    _"She's with my mom. Look Eric I have to go. Please take care of the family." Annie said as she started to go away._
    
    "Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Sam and David said as the climbed into to bed with Eric.
    
    Eric woke smiling. "Where is Sarah?"
    
    "Sarah is… we wanted to play with you." David said happily.
    
    "Ok, how about I go tell Sarah you're with me and then we'll play?" Eric said smiling as he went to find Sarah.
    
    "So are you ready for this?" Matt asked Simon as he adjusted his tie.
    
    "No, are you?" Simon asked Matt as he in turn adjusted his tie.
    
    "I think we have to be. I worried about Dad actually. I don't know how he's going to the funeral." Matt said as he went over to David and helped him get ready.
    
    "I wish he would of just let Chandler do it." Simon said as he walked over to Sam.
    
    "He never could. Mom and Lucy meant too much to him to just push them off on Chandler like that."
    
    "I guess I understand. At least as much as I can." 
    
    "How do we look?" Sam and David asked.
    
    "Very charming." Grandpa Jackson said as he came in.
    
    "Grandpa!" The both said running after him.
    
    "Your mother would say you all look handsome." Grandpa said smiling at the boys.
    
    Eric knocked on the door to Matt and Sarah's room. "Oh we're coming!" Sarah said getting up. 
    
    It took a few minutes but Sarah finally opened the door. "Dad, what… do you need something?" Matt asked getting up.
    
    "The question is do you? Have you been crying?" Eric asked worried.
    
    "No, I haven't. Dad what's going on?" Matt asked lying.
    
    "I just wanted to tell Sarah that the boys are going to play with for a little bit so she doesn't freak out when she goes to their room and they're not there." Eric said. 
    
    "Thanks." Sarah said.
    
    "Are you two sure everything is ok?" Eric asked worried.
    
    "Yeah we're fine really." Matt said again lying.
    
    "Ok, Matt, Sarah you know if you need some to talk I'm here." Eric said.
    
    "Right, sure dad. I believe you." Matt said sarcastically. 
    
    "Look um I'm going to go check Ruthie, Simon, Mary and Carlos."
    
    "Simon isn't here though. He's at Cecelia's." Matt said.
    
    "Well can you call him home for please?" Eric asked.
    
    "Yeah sure. Dad are you ok?" Matt asked.
    
    "Yeah I think I finally am." Eric said as he headed upstairs.
    
    "You know you two look nice." Julie said as she came into the room where Mary and Ruthie were.
    
    "Thanks, I don't really know how I'm supposed to look for a funeral. Lucy or mom would usually tell me what to where." Ruthie said. 
    
    "Well you did a good job by yourself. So are you two ready for this?" Julie asked.
    
    "How can we be? I still can't believe they're gone." Mary said.
    
    "Me either. But at least you have Carlos here for you."
    
    "Yeah and for that I'm grateful." Mary said.
    
    "You know what's strange though?" Ruthie asked.
    
    "What?" Julie asked.
    
    "We used to out number the boys in this family and now they outnumber us ridiculously. " Ruthie said as tears started to come down her face.
    
    "Hey don't be so sure of that. I'm here now and when Simon gets married and Sam and David then it'll be even again." Sarah said as she came into the room.
    
    "Yeah even if it's just the three us we're still stronger then the guys." Mary said smiling. 
    
    "We have to be for each other right?" Ruthie asked.
    
    "Yeah so let's go out there together ok?" Mary asked.
    
    "I won't want to go out there any other way." Ruthie said.
    
    "Ruthie?" Eric asked as he knocked on the door of her room.
    
    "Dad? Is everything ok?" Ruthie asked worried as she got up and put the picture down.
    
    "Yeah everything's fine. Why would you think things weren't?"
    
    "You're just up and around that's all."
    
    "It's been a long time hasn't?"
    
    "Yeah a really long time." 
    
    "Well I'm sorry about that. So how are you and Peter doing?"
    
    "Peter? We aren't really together any more."
    
    "Why not? I thought you liked him."
    
    "I did but I just… well things have changed."
    
    "Like mom and Lucy dying?"
    
    "Yeah."
    
    "Well don't you want Peter to talk to about what you're going through?"
    
    "I don't need to talk to Peter."
    
    "Well have you talked to anyone?"
    
    "I don't need to."
    
    "Maybe you do. How about talking to me?"
    
    "I'm fine really, dad. Don't worry about me."
    
    "If you are then talk to someone. Me, Peter, anyone."
    
    "Do I have to?"
    
    "I would really appreciate if you did."
    
    "Fine, but not just yet please?"
    
    "I'll give you till the end of the day."
    
    "Ok, but you're not going to stay in here and wait are you?"
    
    "No but you've got to promise me you won't lie about talking to someone."
    
    "Ok I promise."
    
    "Kevin are you ready?" Eric asked.
    
    "How do you ever really know if you're ready?"
    
    "If you can stand up and walk out to the church and sit through the funeral."
    
    "I'm not sure I can." Kevin said truthfully.
    
    "Well do you want to send Ben in here for you?"
    
    "I don't know if that's even enough to get me out there."
    
    "Well let's try it." Eric said as he opened the door and let Ben in.
    
    "So Kevin, are you coming out or not?" Ben asked.
    
    "I don't know if I can. Eric, I don't know how you can."
    
    "I can because I know that both my daughter and my wife deserve a real funeral and I'm going to give it to them. It's the least I can do."
    
    Eric knocked on Carlos and Mary's door.
    
    "Who is it?" Carlos asked.
    
    "It Eric, can I talk to the two of you for a second?" Eric asked.
    
    "Yeah just a second." Carlos said as he opened the door.
    
    "Dad is something wrong?" Mary asked worried.
    
    "No, not at all. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."
    
    "I'm fine. Are you actually out of bed?" Mary asked shocked.
    
    "Yes, I know it's a miracle. I just well I had a revelation and realized my kids needed me."
    
    "We're fine, Eric really." Carlos said.
    
    "Yeah that's what everyone keeps telling me. And I don't believe it." 
    
    "Maybe you should." Mary said.
    
    "You know what I think you all need?"
    
    "What?" Mary asked worried.
    
    "A family meeting."
    
    "We haven't had one since you told everyone that mom and Lucy were dead." Mary said.
    
    "I know and that's my fault. Look meet everyone in the living room in ten minutes and pass that on to your brothers and sister and I'm going to go find Simon." Eric said as he left.


End file.
